


My Goodbyes

by BeautifulMistake3



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMistake3/pseuds/BeautifulMistake3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya's Suicide notes. </p><p> </p><p>Maya, Riley, and Farkle are 18. Lucas is 19. Josh is 21. (Ages don't really matter to much in this story though)</p><p> </p><p>AN: When I said "successful" suicide attempt because would it really be successful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Goodbyes

        _Everyone,_

_Hi... I'm sorry for what I'm going to/what i've already done. It needs to be done. I want it to be on my own terms. I want to end me before life its self does. This is not any of your faults. Some of you helped me make my decision. But it's not anyones fault. It's my time. I've been feeling like this for awhile. Some people might say I'm depressed. I'm not depressed. Depression is feeling no hope. I have hope. I have hope that my suffering will be ended soon. I'm better now. I'm away from people that doesn't want me around. The people I thought where the most important people to me turned out to be fakes as well. You've all helped me. Some of you hurt me. Some betrayed me. But I love all of you guys. You people made my life amazing and I know I could never repay you. Please don't be sad. This is something that I've wanted for a while_

_Mr and Mrs Matthews._

_God, please don't be disappointed in me. I love you guys. You two always went out of your ways to make sure my needs and some of my wants have been met. You two are honestly the best people that have came into my life. I could never thank you enough or pay you guys back. I'm so thankful for both of you. Please don't hate me for this._

_Riley,_

_I know you kissed Lucas. My boyfriend. The guy I was dating for a year. You came along with your perfect princessness and stole him from me. I know you stepped back for me though. It just hurt that he cheated on me. I love you pumpkin. Thank you for everything. Don't be sad. You're going to go to college and become something great. Don't let my suicide hold you back from doing what you're supposed to do in life. I'm doing what I'm supposed to. I love you. Keep being you._

_Lucas,_

_Yeah, hi. You kissed Riles. You cheated on me. After a year. I guess it's okay though. We both know I still have feelings for Josh. Thanks for everything. Don't be sad. I promise it's okay._

_Farkle,_

_Oh hey there buddy. You've become my best friend over years. I'm so thankful for you. I love you, Farkle. Thank you for everything. Please don't be sad. I'll be watching over you as you take over the world. You're gonna do great things. I know it._

_Josh,_

_Hey Uncle Boing. We've became closer over the years as I started falling for you more and more. I love you Josh. Thanks for being my friend. Don't be sad. I'm thankful for you._

_Katy and Shawn,_

_I love you both.. I honestly don't have the words for you guys or the Matthews. I don't know what to say other than I'm so sorry. I love both of you, very much. Thank you for everything.._

_~~Maya Hart._

 

 

>                                                                                        Teen found hanging from tree.
> 
> An 18 year old female has been found hanging from a tree in the park. It's been released that it was Maya P. Hart. It was a "successful" suicide attempt. Local friends and family are devastated.
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
